


I wish we could swim

by bumvko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumvko/pseuds/bumvko
Summary: Mae lives her life on her phone waiting to receive a message from someone who is not real and her name is Lo. Mae spends her day talking to Lo so much that she's lost her sense of reality. Her naive persona led her to believe that she isn't real just like Lo. If Lo isn't real what exactly is she. Mae never questions it. They talk enough to leave her satisfied. Lo is everything to Mae but could you really fall in love with someone without being able to hold them. Is what they have even love or something mechanical. Most definitely love. Love that covers their eyes to the world ahead of them. Their completely different lives mean different problems. Mae is sunk into her own bubble of Lo and Lo we don't know much of her. Will they be able to swim away in their own way?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I wish we could swim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so bare with me

Coming soon


End file.
